Silicone pressure-sensitive adhesives (hereinafter also referred to as PSAs) typically contain at least two primary components, namely a linear siloxane polymer and a tackifier resin consisting essentially of triorganosiloxane (M) units (i.e., R.sub.3 SiO.sub.1/2 units, in which R denotes a monovalent organic group) and silicate (Q) units (i.e., SiO.sub.4/2 units). In addition to the above two ingredients, silicone PSA compositions are generally provided with some crosslinking means (e.g., peroxide or hydrosilation cure systems) in order to optimize various properties of the final adhesive product. In view of the high viscosity imparted by the polymer component, these PSA compositions are typically dispersed in an organic solvent for ease of application.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,920 to Sweet describes solventless silicone PSAs that can be applied as a heated melt, also referred to as a hot melt. These compositions differ from prior art PSAs by replacement of the gum type polydiorganosiloxane with a liquid polydiorganosiloxane and by addition of from 1 to 10 percent, based on the combined weight of the organosilicon compounds, of a liquid ester of a monocarboxylic acid containing from 2 to 32 carbon atoms. Replacing this ester with a phenyl-containing polyorganosiloxane fluid to make the PSA more compatible with drugs and other organic materials is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,410, also to Sweet. The hot melt PSAs described in both Sweet patents do not contain moisture reactive groups capable of forming a cured material, and therefore remain flowable at elevated temperatures and retain their tacky character.
A copending application, Ser. No. 07/748,478, filed on Aug. 22, 1991 (EP Publication 529841 A1) to Krahnke et al. describes silicone PSAs that cure in the presence of moisture to permanent adhesives. The compositions are particularly useful as structural adhesives for adhering glass panels to structural materials such as concrete, aluminum and steel. The two required ingredients of the PSA are an MQ resin and a high consistency polydiorganosiloxane gum. One or both ingredients of the PSA compositions described in this copending application contain moisture activated alkoxy curing groups. Due to the high viscosity of gum type polydiorganosiloxanes even at elevated temperatures, the compositions are not suitable for application as heated molten materials and are typically applied in solution form wherein the solvent is removed prior to curing of the composition or evaporates during the curing reaction.
Another moisture-curable PSA system is disclosed in Japanese laid open patent application (Kokai) No. 4(1992)/81,487. These SAs comprise (1) 100 parts by weight of an MQ resin having a hydroxyl content of up to 0.7 weight percent, (2) a liquid polydiorganosiloxane containing hydrolyzable terminal groups and (3) a condensation catalyst to promote curing of the composition in the presence of moisture. The molar ratio of silanol groups in the resinous copolymer to hydrolyzable terminal groups in the liquid polydiorganosiloxane is from 1 to 10. A characterizing feature of these compositions is their ability to retain the characteristics of pressure sensitive adhesives under both dry and wet conditions following reaction of the moisture reactive groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,484 to Colas et al. describes elastomer-forming compositions containing (1) a hydroxyl- or alkoxy-terminated polydiorganosiloxane, (2) an alkoxy-functional MQ resin that is preferably liquid under ambient conditions and (3) a titanium-containing curing catalyst. These compositions are described as flowable under ambient conditions and cure in the presence of atmospheric moisture to yield elastomeric materials.
Moisture-curable compositions which cure to elastomers are also disclosed by Favre et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,088. These compositions are prepared by mixing (a) a hydroxyl-terminated polydiorganosiloxane, (b) an MQ resin, (c) an alkoxylated organosilicon compound and (d) an organic titanium derivative. Before being cured, these systems are liquids under ordinary conditions.
With the current emphasis on the control of volatile organic compound (VOC) emission, the use of conventional PSAs is losing favor and there is an ever growing need for PSAs which contain little or no solvent. Furthermore, many applications require that an essentially instant bond be formed between parts so that the parts can be transported or otherwise manipulated without waiting for a solvent to evaporate or the composition to cure. This characteristic is defined herein as "green strength" and is manifested by high initial adhesive strength of the PSA.